0adfandomcom-20200214-history
Spartans
Spartans are a Hellenistic city-state that possess very strong melee infantry. Notably they cannot build Stone Walls, only palisade walls - the soldiers of Sparta will need to serve as their walls. Civilization Traits *Sparta heavily relies on its supremely powerful melee infantry, levying this advantage is the difference between success and defeat. *Spartan Cavalry are lacking, along with their siegecraft but a good player can make use of the mounted skirmisher and the trusty battering ram. *Spartan Naval technologies are fairly standard for a Hellenistic civilization, although not a match for the Athenians - if used wisely is still fairly decent. *The Spartans possess a robust but mostly average economy, with good mining technologies and farming technologies; the economy should be fairly capable of supporting this military powerhouse. *The Spartans are clearly an offensive civilization, for them the best defense is a good and brutal offensive campaign or swift preemptive blow to their adversaries. In fact, since they are unable to build any advanced walls beyond palisades its quite possibly their only form of defense. Civilization Bonuses *Othismos **History: The Spartans were undisputed masters of phalanx warfare. The Spartans were so feared for their discipline that the enemy army would sometimes break up and run away before a single shield clashed. 'Othismos' refers to the point in a phalanx battle where both sides try to shove each other out of formation, attempting to breaking up the enemy lines and routing them. **Effect: Spartans can make use of the Phalanx formation without researching a technology. *Laws of Lycurgus **History: Under the Constitution written by the mythical law-giver Lycurgus, the institution of The Agoge was established, where Spartans were trained from the age of 6 to be superior warriors in defense of the Spartan state. **Effect: In City Phase, all citizen-soldiers promote directly to Elite rank after 1 kill, but population cap reduced -10%. *Hellenization **History: By means of their superior culture and evocative language, the Greeks were highly successful in Hellenizing various foreigners. During the Hellenistic Age, Greek was the 'lingua franca' of the Ancient World, spoken widely from Spain to India. **Effect: Constructing an expensive Theatron increases the territory expanse of all buildings by 20%. Team Bonus *Peloponnesian League **History: Much of the Peloponnese was subject to Sparta in one way or another. This loose confederation, with Sparta as its leader, was later dubbed the Peloponnesian League by historians, but in ancient times was called 'The Lacedaemonians and their allies.' **Effect: Allied team members can train Spartiates. Unique Technologies *Feminine Mystique **History: Spartan women were some of the freest in the ancient world. They could own land and slaves and even exercise naked like Spartan men. It is said that only Spartan women gave birth to real men. Such tough-as-nails women more than once helped save their city from disaster, for example when after a lost battle against Pyrrhus of Epirus they overnight built an earthen rampart to protect the city while their men slept in preparation for the next day's siege. **Effect: Spartan female citizens cannot be captured and will doggedly fight back against any attackers. They are also capable of constructing defense towers and palisades. *Tyrtean Paeans **History: Paeans were battle hymns that were sung by the hoplites when they charged the enemy lines. One of the first known Paeans were composed by Tirteus, a warrior poet of Sparta, during the First Messenian War. **Effect: Units move faster in formation. *The Agoge **History: Spartans were housed and trained from a young age to be superlative warriors and to endure any hardship a military life can give them. **Effect: +25% health for spear infantry, but also +10% train time. Buildings, units and technologies *''Village Phase'' **''Agora'' (Civic center) w, 500 m, 500 s, 500 sec: Allows to aquire large territories, and builds citizens. ***''Spartiates'' (Spartan Woman) f, 1 pop, 8 sec: Thanks to her inspiring aura, nearby male citizens work 10% faster. ***''Hoplites Perioikos'' (Perioikoi Hoplite) f, 50 w, 1 pop, 10 sec: Infantry unit. Triple damage against cavalry. ***''Akontistes Heilos'' (Helot Skirmisher) f, 50 w, 1 pop, 10 sec: Ranged infantry unit. ***''Prodromos Perioikos'' (Perioikoi Cavalry) f, 40 w, 1 pop, 12 sec: Ranged cavalry unit. ***''Town Phase'' f, 500 w, 30 sec: Allows to advance to the Town Phase, increases territory influence by 10% and unlocks new units and buildings (including Civic Centers). Requires 5 Village Phase buildings (except Farming fields) ***''City Phase'' m, 750 s, 60 sec: Allows to advance to the City Phase, increases territory influence by 10% and unlocks new units and buildings (Including Wonders). Requires 4 Town Phase buildings. **''Oikos'' (House) w, 50 sec: Increases by 10 the population limit. ***''Loom'' f, 40 sec: Roman Woman has +50% health. ***''Peristyle'' (House Garden) f, 100 s, 40 sec: Houses increase population limit by 20%. ***''Spartiates'' (Spartan Woman) f, 1 pop, 8 sec: Thanks to her inspiring aura, nearby male citizens work 10% faster. Requires the Fertility Festival to be recruited. ***''Thesmophoria'' (Fertility Festival) f, 250 m, 60 sec: Allows houses to recruit women. Unlocked in Town Phase. **''Apotheke'' (Storage Pit) w, 40 sec Gathers wood, stone and metal resources. ***''Steel axe'' w, 50 m, 40 sec: +15% wood gathering. ***''Douloi'' (Servants) f, 50 m, 40 sec: +15% stone gathering. ***''Wedges and Mallets'' w, 50 m, 40 sec: +15% metal gathering. ***''Baskets'' f, 300 w, 40 sec: +5 transport capacity for all resources. ***''Strong axe'' w, 50 m, 40 sec: +15% wood gathering. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Heilotes'' (Serfs) f, 50 m, 40 sec: +15% stone gathering. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Extraction Well'' w, 50 m, 40 sec: +15% metal gathering. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Wheelbarrow'' f, 500 w, 40 sec: +5 transport capacity for all resources. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Sharp axe'' w, 150 m, 150 s, 40 sec: +50% wood gathering. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Andrapoda'' (Slaves) f, 150 m, 150 s, 40 sec: +50% stone gathering. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Silver Mines'' w, 150 m, 150 s, 40 sec: +50% metal gathering. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Horse-drawn carts'' f, 1000 w, 40 sec: +10 transport capacity for all resources. Unlocked in City Phase. **''Sitobolion'' (Farmstead) w, 45 sec: : Gathers food resources. ***''Wicker baskets'' w, 40 sec: +50% food gathering rate. ***''Iron plow'' w, 100 m, 4 0sec: +15% gathering from farms. ***''Harvesting training'' w, 150 m, 40 sec: +15% gathering from farms. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Fertilizer'' w, 250 m, 40 sec: +25% food gathering. Unlocked in City Phase. **''Agroi'' (Farming Field) w, 50 sec: Has unlimited food, and can be used by up to 5 citizens. **''Epaulos'' (Corral) w, 50 sec: Allows to raise animals for food. ***''Sheep'' f, 35 sec ***''Breeding'' f, 40 sec: +25% breeding time for domestic animals. ***''Horse breed'' f, 500 w, 150 m, 40 sec: +10% cavalry moving speed. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Horse speed training'' f, 500 w, 150 m, 40 sec: +10% cavalry moving speed. Unlocked in City Phase. **''Limen'' (Dock) w, 150 sec: Allows the creation of warships and naval trade. ***''Ploion Halieutikon'' (Fishing boat) w, 1 pop, 20 sec: When another support unit is garrisoned, the boat gathers fish faster. ***''Fishing net'' w, 30 sec: Fishing rate, +30% ***''Reinforced Hull'' w, 40 sec: +2 armor for all ships. ***''Ploion Phortegikon'' (Trading Ship) m, 1 pop, 20 sec: +50% trade value if a trader is on board. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Dieres'' (Light Warship) w, 100 m, 2 pop, 20 sec: Unlocked in Town Phase. Garrisons up to 20 units. Can fire up to 10 arrows with garrison. ***''Trieres'' (Trireme) w, 150 m, 3 pop, 25 sec: Unlocked in Town Phase. Garrisons up to 30 units. Can fire up to 13 arrows with garrison. ***''Fish salting'' f, 100 w, 30 sec: Fishing ships, +20 capacity. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Hypozomata undergirding'' w, 150 m: +2 armor for all ships. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Naval architects'' f, 200 w, 40 sec: -30% building time in docks. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Hull sheat in lead'' m, 40 sec: +2 armor for all ships. Unlocked in City Phase. **''Prophylake'' (Outpost) w, 40 sec: Can be built in allied and neutral territory. Slowly returns to Gaia when in neutral territory. ***''Pidgeons'' f, 40 sec: +50% range for outposts. ***''Stone foundations'' s, 40 sec: +50% territory losing for outposts. **''Palisade / Wooden Walls'' to 13 w, 5 to 11 sec (walls); 5 w, 7 sec (towers) ***''Palisade gates'' w, 15 sec: Can be opened and closed. ***''Palisade'' w, 7 sec **''Wooden tower'' w, 40 sec: Can shoot arrows. Defense increases when at least one unit is garrisoned. ***''Nyktophylakes'' (Sentries) f, 40 sec: Towers shoot some more arrows. **''Strategeion'' (Barracks) w, 150 s, 150 sec: Can garrison up to 10 units. ***''Hoplites Perioikos'' (Perioikoi Hoplite) f, 50 w, 1 pop, 10 sec: Infantry unit. Triple damage against cavalry. ***''Akontistes Heilos'' (Helot Skirmisher) f, 50 w, 1 pop, 10 sec: Ranged infantry unit. ***''Prodromos Perioikos'' (Perioikoi Cavalry) f, 40 w, 1 pop, 12 sec: Ranged cavalry unit. ***''Hippeus Symmakhikos'' (Allied Greek Cavalry) f, 55 w, 1 pop, 12 sec: Melee cavalry unit. ***''Ekdromos Skirites'' (Skiritai Commando) f, 40 w, 10 m, 1 pop, 8 sec: Melee infantry unit. ***''Living conditions'' f, 250 m, 40 sec: Units gradually heal when garrisoned in a barracks. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Conscription'' f, 40 sec: -30% Barracks training time. Unlocked in City Phase. *''Town Phase'' **''Asklepeion'' (Temple) s, 200 sec: Heals all allied units nearby. ***''Iatros'' (Healer) f, 1 pop, 8 sec: Healer unit. ***''Pantheon'' (Healing range) f, 250 m, 40 sec: Healers, +8 healing range. ***''Sphagia'' (Healing rate) f, 250 m, 40 sec: Healers, +25% healing rate. ***''Akademia'' (Healing range 2) f, 500 m, 40 sec: Healers, +8 healing range. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Hippokrates'' (Healing rate 2) f, 500 m, 40 sec: Healers, +25% healing rate. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Offering to the Gods'' f, 250 m, 40 sec: Temples, +50% healing rate on surroundings. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Field medicine'' f, 250 m, 40 sec: All units slowly heal when not moving. Unlocked in City Phase. **''Emporios'' (Market) w, 150 sec: Can excange resources, and creates trading units that trade with other players' markets. ***''Emporos Perioikos'' (Trader) f, 80 m, 1 pop, 15 sec: Persian traders have +25% reddit bonus on land trades. ***''Cartography'' f, 100 m, 40 sec: The whole team has the same vision of all of its teammates. ***''Exodus'' f, 200 w, 100 m, 100 s, 40 sec: The player can use his allies' discharge points. ***''Trading convoys'' m, 40 sec: Traders, +25% moving speed, trading revenues increased. ***''Handicraft'' w, 150 m, 40 sec: +10% trading revenues. ***''Trading convoys 2'' m, 40 sec: +2 armor for all traders. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Advanced handicraft'' w, 300 m, 40 sec: +15% trading revenues. Unlocked in City Phase. **''Pyrgion'' (Guard Tower) w, 100 s, 150 sec: Shoots arrows. Defense increases when at least one unit is garrisoned. ***''Nyktophylakes'' (Sentries) f, 40 sec: Towers shoot some more arrows. ***''Battlements'' m, 500 s, 40 sec: +40% arrows shot per garrisoned soldier. ***''Shooters'' f, 250 m, 40 sec: Increases maximum tower range by 8 meters. ***''Murder Holes'' w, 100 m, 40 sec: Eliminates the towers' minimal range. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Sturdy foundations'' f, 500 m, 500 s, 40 sec: +2 armor for all towers. **''Kahlkeon'' (Blacksmith) w, 200 sec ***''Xiphos'' (Side Arm) f, 500 w, 250 m, 250 s, 40 sec: +20% melee infantry attack. ***''Ataktoi'' (Ranged Infantry Irregulars) f, 500 w, 250 m, 250 s, 40 sec: +20% ranged infantry attack. ***''Xiston'' (Melee Cavalry Training) f, 750 w, 350 m, 40 sec: +20% melee cavalry attack. ***''Xiston'' (Ranged Cavalry Training) f, 750 w, 350 m, 40 sec: +20% ranged cavalry attack. ***''Spolas'' (Thick Armor) wm 250 m, 40 sec: All infantry units, +1 armor. ***''Prometopidion'' (Chamfron) w, 250 m, 40 sec: All cavalry units, +1 armor. ***''Iron Weapons'' f, 500 w, 450 m, 250 s, 40 sec: +20% melee infantry attack. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Ataktoi'' (Master Skirmish Infantry) f, 500 w, 350 m, 250 s, 40 sec: +20% ranged infantry attack. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Xiston'' (Iron Weapons) f, 500 w, 500 m, 40 sec: +20% melee cavalry attack. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Xiston'' (Iron Weapons) f, 500 w, 500 m, 40 sec: +20% ramged cavalry attack. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Linothorakes'' (Laminate Linen Body Armor) w, 540 m, 40 sec: All infantry units, +1 armor. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Prometopidion'' (Chamfron) w, 250 m, 40 sec: All cavalry units, +1 armor. ***''Siderea Panoplia'' (Heroic Iron Armor): All heroes, +2 armor, but also +50% Metal price. *''City Phase'' **''Teikhisma'' (Stronghold) s, 500 sec ***''Oxybele'' (Dart Launcher) w, 250 m, 2 pop, 18 sec: Siege unit. ***''Poliorkitikos Krios'' (Ram) w, 200 m, 5 pop, 20 sec: Siege unit. ***''Dynamis'' (Will to fight) f, 1500 w, 1500 m, 1500 s, 40 sec: All units, +25% attack. ***''Advanced siege'' w, 500 m, 40 sec: All siege units, +25% attack. ***''Armouring'' w, 250 m, 40 sec: All siege units, +2 armor. ***''Blacksmith'' f, 500 w, 250 s, 40 sec: All siege units, -20% cost in metal. ***''Artillery trainers'' f, 500 m, 250 s, 40 sec: All siege units. -10% cost in wood. ***''Bolt accuracy'' w, 250 m, 40 sec: All ranged units, 25% accuracy. **''Naos Parthenon'' (Wonder) w, 1000 m, 1000 s, 1000 sec ***''Peristyle'' (Glorious Expansion) f, 3000 w, 500 m, 500 s: +50 to population limit. **''Syssition'' (Military Mess Hall) m, 200 s, 200 sec ***''Leonides'' (Leonidas I) f, 200 m, 2 pop, 40 sec: Spartan Hero. Does triple damage against cavalry. +20% attack and +1 capture for all Hoplites and Spartiates within his range. ***''Brasidas'' (Brasidas) f, 500 m, 2 pop, 40 sec: Spartan Hero. All Helotian Skirmishes within his range, +2 attack and +1 armor. ***''Agis'' (Agis III) f, 200 m, 2 pop, 40 sec: Spartan Hero. Has no personal special power, but has double health of the other Spartan Heroes. ***''Spartiates'' (Spartan Hoplite) f, 100 w, 50 m, 1 pop, 13 sec: Melee infantry unit. Does triple damage against cavalry. ***''The Agoge'' f, 500 m, 60 sec: All spear infantry units, +25% health but also +10% training time. **''Theatron'' (Greek Theatre m, 500 s, 500 sec: Can be built only once. Increases the territory effects of all buildings by +20% while the Theatron exists. Trivia *The emblem of the spartan faction is a hoplon shield with the letter lambda on it, this was common shield configuration amongst the spartan hoplites. The letter lambda was a symbol of Sparta and stood for Lacedaemon which was the name of the region of Sparta. See More *Sparta City-State on wikipedia *Spartan Design Document on Wildfire Wiki Category:Civilizations Category:Sparta Category:Hellenes